The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A tandem compressor system consists of two compressors. A discharge tube assembly connects the two compressors to the outside system. When only a single compressor is running, oil may enter the discharge tube assembly and flow back toward the non-running compressor. The presence of oil in the discharge tube near the non-running compressor adds mass to the discharge tube assembly and reduces tube modal frequencies, which, in turn, may lead to tube resonance problems and tube failures.